Weapon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of weapons. Sub-power of Weapon Transformation. Technique of Weapon Manipulation. Variation of Inanimate Object Physiology. Not to be confused with Weaponized Body. Also Called *Literal Living Weapon *Weapon Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into weapon or weapons. User's transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of weapons, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Defunct Physiology *Metal Mimicry Variations *Blade Shifting *Blade Retraction *Cannon Mimicry *Explosive Physiology *Gun Mimicry *Gun Protrusion *Hammer Mimicry *Knife Mimicry *Needle Projection *Saw Mimicry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Sword Arm *Sword Mimicry *Wire Mimicry Associations *Artificial Element Constructs *Empathic Weaponry *Inanimate Object Physiology *Metal Manipulation *Shapeshifting Combat *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Aura *Weapon Creation *Weapon Entity Generation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency/Supernatural Weapon Proficiency/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Transformation *Weapon Transmutation *Weaponized Body Limitations *Depending of the material user is made of. *May need a wielder. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Imagine_Blade_Level_3.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) fusing with his Imagine Blade Level 3, turning his right arm into a living weapon. Asauchi (Bleach).png|An Asauchi (Bleach), a "blank" Zanpakutō, in its humanoid form. Katen Kyokotsu (both spirits).png|The manifested spirit of Katen Kyōkotsu (Bleach), wielding their own sword form. Hollow Shikai.png|The spirit of Zangetsu (Bleach), wielding his own sword form. File:Baishin's_Bankai.png|Baishin (Bleach) fused with his Zanpakutō, becoming a living sword. File:Suzumebachi_Suì-Fēng_(Bleach).jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) with manifested spirit of Suzumebachi. File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) using Bankai, turning his Ashisogi Jizō trident into the monstrous Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. File:290px-Yachiru_246.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) is in truth Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakuto, Nozarashi, manifested in the form of a Shinigami. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|An Akuma (D.Gray-man) is a living weapon of the Noah clan, and the Level 4 further exemplifies its role with Gatling gun arms. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gintama) becomes a living blade after his fusion with the bio-weapon Benizakura. File:Anubis (JoJo) sword.png|Anubis (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding his six Death Angels - Sword, Axe, Lance, Mace, Hammer and Dagger - all of whom can take on weapons of their namesakes. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.gif|Samehada (Naruto) is a living weapon, eating chakra and being selective of its wielder. File:Baku_Baku_Shock_Human_Weapon.png|Wapol (One Piece) ate the Baku Baku no Mi, giving new meaning to the phrase 'you are what you eat', by morphing his body into anything he has eaten recently, including weapons. Daz Bones's Blades.gif|After eating the Supa Supa no Mi, Daz Bones (One Piece) become a Full-Body Bladed Human. File:Usubon_no_Yari.png|Ikaros Much (One Piece) using Usubon no Yari, his hair arranged to be a shining spear capable of piercing even underwater mountains. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|After eating the Weapon Weapon Fruit/Buki Buki no Mi, Baby 5 (One Piece) become a Full-Body Weapons Human. File:Clark's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Successor cyborgs (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body, becoming a living vibroweapon. File:Golden_Darkness_Transformation_Weapon.png|Golden Darkness (To Love-Ru) is the 1st generation Transformation Weapon. File:Revolver_Dragon.png|The Revolver Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name, having gun cannon barrels for each of its arms and head. File:Drillago.png|Drillago (Yu-Gi-Oh!) lives up to its name, armed to the teeth with drills. File:DZW_Chimera_Clad.png|Dark Zeal Weapon Chimera Clad (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal) is a ZeXal weapon created by the Dark Zexal, taking the form of a beam scythe. 727px-Jacqueline_weapon_form.jpg|Jaqueline (Soul Eater) in weapon form (the lamp) 300px-Tsubaki_-_Kusarigama.png|One of Tsubaki's (Soul Eater) six weapon forms. 727px-Excalibur_Weapon_Form.jpg|Excalibur (Soul Eater) in full weapon form. Harvar's_weapon_from.png|Harvar (Soul Eater) in weapon form. 727px-Deathshowdown.jpg|Liz and Patti (Soul Eater) in weapon form. 727px-Puppet_Strike.jpg|Masamune (Soul Eater) in weapon form. 740px-Fire and Thunder in weapon form.png|Pot of Fire and Thunder (Soul Eater) in Weapon form (Fire on the left and Thunder on the right) Maka (Soul Eater) Weapon.png|Maka (Soul Eater) is a rare case of a non-weapon that can use this power. Irene squad.png|Juliet Sun and Heine Lunasea (Fairy Tail) are both magical swords that were enchanted by Irene Belserion to come to life. Ghost ÄRM.jpg|Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) are forbidden ÄRMs that attach to the user and make them a living weapon. Magic Sword Dandarshi.PNG|The Guardian ÄRM, Dandarshi (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a faced sword. Video Games HW_Ghirahim_Sword.png|Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) is a living sword, owned by the Demon King Demise. HW_Fi.png|Fi (The Legend of Zelda) is the embodiment of the Master Sword. File:TotoSwordsofEtheria.jpg|Toto (Sword of Etheria) is a Lex, a living weapon who can merge with his master, Feel, granting him a fiery sword for battle. 545px-RogueWP2.jpg|Solo/Rogue (Mega Man Star Force) holding Laplace in weapon mode. Brain_Crusher_H.png|Brain Crusher (Valkyrie Crusade) is a living weapon. Danda-Chakra_H.png|Danda-Chakra (Valkyrie Crusade) is the spirit of a chakram in human form. Gae_Bulg_H.png|Gae Bulg (Valkyrie Crusade) is the incarnation of a spear that always hits its target. Literature Sword of Summer-Jack.jpg|Sumarbrander (Magnus Chase), also known as "Jack". Cartoons File:Bender_Acting_as_a_Cannon.gif|Bender Bending Rodríguez (Futurama) can be used as a cannon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries